Perfect Balance?
by 2708786
Summary: A story about a slightly older Tomoko; she has her own flat and car, also is holding down a nice part time job while studying at college. She is doing well for herself, loved by her neighbors, respected by her peers at college and the young man at her work place is clearly madly in love with her. This ugly caterpillar has morphed into lovely butterfly.


An annoying beeping sounded loud throughout the small bedroom, the moaning person under the thick blankets simply went under some, pulling the edges inwards, cocooning herself more and more.

The beeps continued to get louder and louder with each passing second, to the point where she could no longer shut the noise out.

Screaming enraged, the young woman flipped herself standing upon the bed, throwing her blankets across the room; her green eyes narrowed towards the door, where a small side table was and on the surface of this a clock sat.

The messy black haired woman ran at surprising speed, in a matter of seconds she was standing in front of the door with a now silent clock in hand.

Nineteen year old Kuroki Tomoko sneers down at the clock before letting it drop with a thump on the wooden flooring of her bedroom. Blinking dully now she stares around her room, sunlight spilled through the gap in the curtains.

"Huh? Why did I set it for so early?" Tomoko asks herself, she bought a hand and rubbed the side of her head. Frowning she noticed that her hair was damp, a sure sigh she had a shower sometime during the night.

Crossing her arms under her bare breasts, she tilted her head to one side; Tomoko was so tired that she could barely think.

Mumbling under her breathe she began to make her way back to her bed when something pink caught her eye. Blinking she turns and stares in confusion at a fluffy pink dress hanging on the wall to the right of the door.

Then it clicked.

"**TODAY**! _**Today is Yū-chan wedding**_!" Tomoko suddenly screams out at the top of her voice, which was followed by a loud crash from the flat above her.

"_KUROKI_!" An angry neighbour yells through the thin walls, he went on to shout something else, but she was no longer listening to the world around her.

Grabbing the dress off the wall she opens the door and made a mad dash to the front door of her small flat. As she came to the door, she notices her large red bag was ready for her.

"Nice one Me!" She cheers to herself, grabbing the thing and tossing it under her shoulder. Next she threw open the door letting it slam against the wall. Darting off down the hallway towards the lifts she shouts out warnings to any who dared crossed her path.

Tomoko's apartments neighbours who were heading out to work that morning, stared in shock, horror and amazement. Some shook their heads or turned away from the sight of the insane young woman; others still pointed their fingers, shook their fists towards her as she knocked them to the walls.

Tomoko cared little for this at the moment, her only thought was getting to the reception office. She jogged on the spot beside the lift doors, pushing the button over and over as if this would make it go faster.

Then she glances towards the staircase, back to the metal sliver doors, then to the staircase again. Huffing out she rushes for the stairs, hopping down two steps at a time. More neighbours were there.

"_Why is everyone wandering around this early of the morning today_?!" Tomoko hisses out as she carried on going downwards, this time bumping into a delivery man. He fell onto the wall, just about losing the packet in his arms, at the sight of the young woman, his face turned beef root red.

Tomoko did not stop, not now she was almost to the bottom.

The last four steps she leaps down and lands on the cold stone. Blinking she gazes down at her feet, she did not put her trainers on.

"No matter!" Tomoko told herself, she had her nice shoes that went with the dress in the large red bag. Grinning at her own brilliance of planning ahead, she braves the car park's dirty lot and powered walked over to her acid green mini car, while hunting through the side of the red bag for her keys.

On reaching her car, a gift from her mother, she pulls her keys out and puts it in the keyhole, then blinks in shock as she realized that it was already unlocked and the windows were rolled down.

'Ah...I left it like this...again...' She thinks numbly; Without a word she opens the driver's side door and carefully gets in, placing the dress and bag over onto the passenger's seat.

Looking around at the messy dashboard she sighs when she sees that nothing was missing. Though it looked like everything was just thrown in, she knew where everything was; 'Organized Chaos' was what she called it, thus named her car 'Chaos'.

Quickly putting the keys into the engine ignition, she turns it causing the car to roar to life. Putting her foot down and shifting her gears, she turns the wheels, zooming out of her spot.

The wind came through the window, causing her to frown as she stares at the exit ahead. With a quick glance down she takes a sharp intake of breathe, then slammed her bare foot on the breaks.

A loud ear piercing scream filled the whole car park and reached the top floor of the apartments; a cyclists who happened to be riding by was so shocked that he lost control and went right into some brushes off the side of the street.

Tomoko lowered herself in the drivers seat, her face completely red and tears filling her eyes. In her mind's eye she saw all the people she run passed.

After her shower in the early hours of the morning, she had gone to bed with nothing but her knickers on.


End file.
